Need for Speed: Most Wanted
:Đối với năm 2012 tưởng tượng lại, xem - Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Need for Speed: Most Wanted là một trò chơi đua xe đa nền được phát triển bởi EA Canada và được xuất bản bởi Electronic Arts. Đây là trò chơi thứ chín trong bộ phim Need for Speed (Need for Speed). "Need for Speed: Most Wanted" giới thiệu lại cảnh sát đuổi trong series kết hợp với thế giới mở và lối chơi tuỳ biến xe từ trước " Underground" tiêu đề. Phiên bản ban đầu của "Need for Speed: Most Wanted" có sẵn cho PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox và điện thoại di động. Một phát hành Xbox 360 sau đó đã được đưa ra để trùng với phiên bản giao diện điều khiển của năm 2005. "Need for Speed: Most Wanted" cũng được phát hành cho PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance và Nintendo DS có tiêu đề "Need for Speed: Most Wanted: 5-1-0". A for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) | xem lại tiêu đề] đã được phát hành vào năm 2012 bởi Criterion Games. Career Plot Người chơi đến Rockport như một người mới vào địa điểm đua đường phố địa phương. Ngay sau đó, người chơi trở nên tham gia vào Blacklist, danh sách các tay đua nổi tiếng nhất, và tiếp tục thách thức Razor, số 15 trong Blacklist. Do phá hoại động cơ của họ, người chơi thua cuộc đua, dẫn đến việc mất BMW M3 GTR để Razor và bị bắt bởi một đội tiếp cận của [Cảnh sát Rockport ]. Sau khi được phát hiện bởi cảnh sát do thiếu bằng chứng, người chơi được Mia, người đã thông báo rằng Razor đã trở thành số một trên Blacklist, nhờ chiếc xe mới mua của họ. Từ đó, người chơi bắt đầu leo lên Blacklist với mục tiêu đánh bại Razor một lần và cho tất cả. Danh sách đen Danh sách đen cho thấy mười lăm tay đua nổi tiếng nhất trong thành phố Rockport. Người chơi phải đánh bại từng thành viên kế tiếp để tiến bộ trong chế độ nghề nghiệp. Các thành viên trong danh sách đen có thể bị thách thức sau khi đạt được một số lượng thắng lợi về chủng tộc, đánh bại các hồ sơ theo dõi (mốc lịch sử) và vượt qua bounty của họ. Để đánh bại thành viên Đen, người chơi có thể chọn hai Need for Speed: Most Wanted / Markers đánh dấu, trong đó bao gồm phần thưởng liên quan tới đuổi theo, phiếu màu hồng và các mục tùy biến. Rap Sheet Tờ Rap này tóm tắt tất cả các hoạt động tội phạm được ghi lại bởi mỗi thành viên Đen. Người chơi có thể truy cập số liệu thống kê theo dõi thông qua Rap Sheet. Free Roam Need for Speed: Most Wanted được đặt trong thành phố tưởng tượng của Rockport vào ban ngày với một số sự xuất hiện của mưa ảnh hưởng đến việc xử lý xe hơi. Chu vi của Rockport bao gồm các khu công nghiệp, đô thị và nông thôn, với một số vị trí cho phép người chơi lái xe ở những nơi xa xôi. Trong chế độ đi lang thang miễn phí, chỉ có thể truy cập trong chế độ nghề nghiệp, người chơi có thể lái xe đến một sự kiện đua xe hoặc vị trí cửa hàng hoặc tham gia vào việc theo đuổi. Người chơi có thể truy cập GPS system để điều hướng. Sê-ri thử thách Series thách thức bao gồm 68 sự kiện thường kỳ và 2 sự kiện đặc biệt bổ sung trong đó người chơi được giao nhiệm vụ đánh bại một thời gian đích trong một sự kiện Tollbooth hoặc đánh bại một mốc quan trọng trong một cuộc theo đuổi. Quick Race Chế độ Đua Nhanh cho phép người chơi tham gia vào một sự kiện đua ngẫu nhiên được tạo ra hoặc tùy chỉnh. Thêm các bài hát, chế độ và phương tiện sẽ mở khóa khi người chơi tiến hành thông qua chế độ nghề nghiệp. Race Events *Circuit - Các cuộc đua mạch dựa trên vòng *Sprint - Các cuộc đua điểm đến điểm *Drag - Các cuộc đua ngắn từ điểm đến điểm *Lap Knockout - Các cuộc đua xe môtô loại bỏ các tay đua cuối cùng của mỗi vòng *Speedtrap - Các cuộc đua điểm đến điểm với các điểm kiểm tra ghi lại từng tốc độ tích lũy *Tollbooth - Các cuộc đua điểm đến điểm với các điểm kiểm tra bổ sung thêm thời gian Khả năng Speedbreaker và Pursuit Breaker có sẵn để người chơi sử dụng bất cứ lúc nào trong bất kỳ sự kiện nào. Ngoại trừ Tollbooth, mỗi loại sự kiện có thể có tối đa bốn người tham gia. Các dịch vụ trực tuyến dành cho PC và Xbox 360 đã bị đóng cửa vào ngày 11 tháng 8 năm 2011.Web link: Most Wanted Online Service Pursuit Người chơi có thể kích hoạt các hoạt động theo chế độ lang thang tự do và các sự kiện với hoạt động của cảnh sát cao. Các vụ truy nã trở nên khó khăn hơn tùy thuộc vào mức độ nóng hiện nay liên quan đến các xe cảnh sát tích cực hơn và chiến thuật cảnh sát hiếu chiến hơn. Xe Danh sách xe "Need for Speed: Most Wanted" được bổ sung với số lượng xe ô tô châu Âu và Mỹ cao hơn trong series Underground. Nó cũng giới thiệu một loạt các chiếc xe thưởng thưởng đặc biệt mà không thể được sửa đổi, và cũng không được sử dụng trong chế độ nghề nghiệp. Tuỳ chỉnh Hiệu suất Tất cả các xe đều có thể nâng cấp thông qua các bộ phận nâng cấp. Người chơi cũng có thể có được những bộ phận "Junkman" độc nhất vô nhị từ việc đánh bại các tay đua danh sách đen, làm tăng tính năng của chiếc xe. Tinh chỉnh thiết lập cho phép người chơi điều chỉnh hiệu suất hơn nữa có thể được tạo ra trong chế độ lang thang miễn phí từ trình đơn tạm dừng. Visual Nâng cấp tùy biến bằng hình ảnh được phân loại trong phần Parts và Visual, những thay đổi liên quan đến việc sửa chữa thân xe trước đây và thứ hai cung cấp khả năng tùy biến sơn và các tùy chọn khác. Mỗi mục tùy chỉnh được áp dụng sẽ làm giảm mức độ theo đuổi của xe. Người chơi cũng có thể có được các mục tuỳ chỉnh duy nhất từ các điểm đánh dấu mà không thể mở khóa bằng cách khác. Xe của tôi Trong trình đơn Ô tô của tôi, người chơi có thể chọn những chiếc xe đã được mở khóa trong chế độ nghề nghiệp và sửa đổi chúng miễn phí. Tất cả các cài đặt trước được tạo trong Ô tô của tôi chỉ có thể được chọn trong Chế độ Quick Race và nhiều chế độ. Phát hành đặc biệt Black Edition Phiên bản Đen của Need for Speed: Most Wanted đã được phát hành trong lễ kỷ niệm lần thứ 10 của Need for Speed 'Need for Speed', với nội dung trò chơi bổ sung và sự hiểu biết của nhà phát triển. 5-1-0 Need for Speed: Most Wanted: 5-1-0 là phiên bản dành riêng cho thiết bị cầm tay dành cho PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance và nền tảng Nintendo DS. 5-1-0 không có bất kỳ hình thức đi lang thang tự do nào nhưng theo một lối chơi tương tự như trong 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' và cho phép người chơi chơi như cảnh sát trong chế độ chơi 'Tuner Takedown'. Soundtrack Phát triển *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' đã được miêu tả với một số tính năng trong nội dung quảng cáo ban đầu và giới thiệu phát triển đã được cắt giảm trong bản phát hành cuối cùng: ** Cảnh sát tuần tra công dân và Cảnh sát tuần tra công cộng Cruiser có sự tương đồng mạnh mẽ hơn với Cảnh sát đánh giá của cảnh sát Ford Crown Victoria.Screenshot: Civic Cruiser trong PlayStation 2 demoScreenshot: Undercover Cruiser trong PlayStation 2 demo **BMW M3 GTR đặc trưng trong tài liệu quảng cáo ban đầu đã có một màu sơn cơ thể màu đỏ và màu đèn pha màu vàng nhạt giống như đua xe Le Mans của Mỹ năm 2001 mà nó dựa trên.Screenshot: Ảnh chụp màn hình khuyến mại của BMW M3 GTR **Một bảng quảng cáo quảng cáo đài phát thanh KNFS 101.9 hư cấu đã bị cắt. ** Một số chi tiết trên thế giới về các khu vực khái niệm như đường băng ở sân bay Downtown Rockport đã không được thực hiện. ** Nhà tù ở Camden trước đây đã có một bức tường gạch và một hàng rào an toàn đặt hàng mà có thể ngăn cản các cầu thủ lái xe qua nó. ** Một đoạn cắt cảnh vụng về liên quan đến người chơi được đặt vào một choke giữ được cắt giảm trong bản phát hành cuối cùng để chỉ cho thấy chúng được gắn vào phía sau của một chiếc xe cảnh sát. ** Rog đã xuất hiện trong các trailer đầu tiên và là thành viên thứ 16 của Blacklist và cũng đã lái thử một chiếc Ford Mustang GT (2005) Ford Mustang GT thay cho Pontiac GTO (2005) Pontiac GTO. Chiếc xe của ông cũng được giới thiệu trong bản demo.Screenshot: Mustang của Rog trong PlayStation 2 demo *Một số tệp trò chơi cho thấy rằng tiêu đề ban đầu được dự định bao gồm nhiều loại xe có thể phát được và không thể phát được: ** Mô hình đường phố của BMW M3 (E46) và Nissan 350Z đã bị cắt giảm. ** Hai chiếc xe tải đã được cắt từ khi phát hành bao gồm một chiếc xe tải vận chuyển các ống bê tông lớn và một xe tải chở một chiếc tàu chở dầu.Tệp trò chơi: Thư mục thư mục trò chơi chưa sử dụng (350Z, BMWM3, TRAILERCON) *Phiên bản demo của Need for Speed: Most Wanted bao gồm một số tính năng không có trong bản phát hành cuối cùng: ** Bản giới thiệu sử dụng một trình đơn khác chọn âm thanh xác nhận. ** Đèn cảnh sát hiển thị trên màn hình tải có ngoại hình khác nhau và nhấp nháy ở mức cao hơn. ** Một bộ tollbooths tại lối vào của Thrilltown ở Point Camden chỉ xuất hiện trong bản demo của tiêu đề. ** Tollbooth được đặc trưng với các rào cản mở rộng cả hai làn đường và tăng lên khi bắt đầu một sự kiện Tollbooth. ** Phiên bản PlayStation 2 đã nêu trong một màn hình quảng cáo rằng tiêu đề sẽ có tính năng chơi trực tuyến cho nền tảng đó, mà không có trong bản phát hành cuối cùng. Trailers and Interviews Need for Speed Most Wanted - E3 2005 Trailer Need For Speed "Most Wanted" Cinematic Need for Speed Most Wanted - Exotic Cars Need for Speed Most Wanted - Car Customisation Need for Speed Most Wanted - The Rockport PD Need for Speed Most Wanted - Heat! Need for Speed Most Wanted - Cop Damage Need for Speed Most Wanted - How to Evade in Pursuits Need for Speed Most Wanted - Busted! Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Art Director Habib Zargarpour Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Senior Producer Larry LaPierre (Part One) Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Senior Producer Larry LaPierre (Part Two) Need for Speed Most Wanted - TV Spot|TV Spot Tài liệu tham khảo de:Need for Speed: Most Wanted es:Need for Speed: Most Wanted it:Need for Speed: Most Wanted pl:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) ru:Need for Speed: Most Wanted